1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpet and fabric cleaners. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a manual spray cleaner composition. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a system for cleaning and protecting carpets and fabrics. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for cleaning fabrics and carpets. In still another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for cleaning and protecting fabrics and carpets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of cleaning compositions with an oxidizing agent deteriorates over a relatively short time if the reactive agents are stored together in a single chamber. For example, when an oxidizing agent is in a cleaning composition containing an activator, the oxidizing agent is stable for only a limited time period. Instability not only reduces the cleaning effectiveness of the composition but may also lead to increased pressure build-up causing the closed chamber to buckle or burst. As a result, various systems have been developed to separately store two-component cleaning compositions and mix the agents upon or immediately prior to application to the desired surface.
The Choy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,055 discloses an apparatus for cleaning a hard surface, such as kitchen and bathroom tile, comprising a dual chamber bottle having a spray applicator for dispensing a mixture of compositions from each of the two chambers. One of the chambers contains a builder or chelating agent composition and the other chamber includes a hypohalite or hypohalite generator such as sodium hypochlorite as a bleaching agent. The two components of the composition are mixed upon spraying onto a surface.
The Kobyashi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,440 and the Unilever PCT Publication No. WO 95/16023 both disclose two part bleaching compositions which comprise a peroxide composition and a detergent composition which are stored separately and sprayed onto hard surfaces at the time of combination.
The Van Dyck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,372 discloses a housing mounting a pair of aerosol chambers, one containing an incapacitating fluid and the other containing a gas. The aerosol chambers have output valves that are connected through tubes to an output nozzle and a whistle. A trigger is pivotally mounted to the housing and moves laterally to displace a vertically movable actuator for simultaneously opening both aerosol valves in the chambers for dispensing the fluid and gas in the chambers.
The Breslau et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,970 and the Safianoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,319 disclose a pair of aerosol dispensing chambers having different fluids that are dispensed through outlet valves connected through tubing to a single dispensing orifice. The outlet valves are actuated simultaneously by a trigger that is pivotally mounted to a frame that holds the aerosol chambers. Rotation of the trigger forces the valves downwardly to open the valves simultaneously.
Kasper et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 discloses a carpet extractor that has a liquid dispensing and a liquid recovery system. The liquid extraction system includes a clean water tank and a solution tank that are fluidly connected through a mixing valve for variable mixing of water with a cleaning solution. Kasper et al. '237 further discloses that an oxidizing agent, such as persalt, in conjunction with an activator such as tetra acetyl ethylene diamine (TAED), can be incorporated into the cleaning solution, either in the clean water tank, or into the cleaning solution tank. The mixture is then heated in an inline heater to raise the temperature of the detergent oxidizing agent solution into the range of 120-150° F. The oxidizing agent solution can be added to the solution tank and the cleaning solution can be added to the clean water tank. The cleaning solution and the oxidizing agent can then be mixed, heated and applied to the floor. The cleaning solution can be applied to the surface to be cleaned either through a spray nozzle or the nozzle of the accessory hose. The oxidizing agent can be used with or without the inline block heater. The oxidizing agent can be further used with or without the activating agent.